


Pressure Drop

by Loremaiden



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson remembers the abrupt climate change he experienced on that fateful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #20 (A Sudden Change In The Weather) on Watson's Woes. Takes place during Lenfilm's "Deadly Fight" (The Final Problem).
> 
> A Sudden Change In The Weather: Use this however it inspires you.

At the time, I did not understand Holmes' growing melancholy during that final, horrible day. His gloomy words were a sharp contrast to his usual optimism about his work and the bright sunny sky, and I told him so. Moriarty was defeated; he might have escaped the net, but with his entire organization behind bars, I had faith that it would only be a matter of time before Holmes would catch him too. The only thing left to do in Switzerland was to admire the picturesque landscape that surrounded us.

It wasn't until I saw Steiler's blank look when I asked about the sick Englishwoman's condition that the pieces fell into place and I finally comprehended Holmes' wistful mood. The hotelier's warm, cheerful description of a “tall British gentleman” buffeted me like an ice-cold wind, and my left hand grabbed the bannister to anchor myself against the onslaught.

When I fled the hotel with my revolver in my trembling hand, the warm sun hid itself behind the clouds, which left my body as cold and sick as my heart.


End file.
